A life to remember
by BlueRain500
Summary: Her lands are large, but they think she is weak. Can Francis protected his daughter Michelle from the outside world forever? Rated M for later content.


Chapter One: Shit Tomatoes?

I sighed as I looked at the empty kitchen. My ocean blue eyes scanned the room, as I scoped some more of my pancakes and syrup into my mouth. "Michelle?" I jumped a bit, hearing the heavily accented French voice travel through the door. _Papa? Why does he sound so weak?_ I hurried to door, realizing that Papa would have just walked in, this is his house. I opened the door in a rush of worry, my heart pounding in my chest as I look him over. His blonde, slightly curled hair was messy, his bottom lip was busted, and there was a scarlet line across his cheek. Those were the only surface wounds I could see. He looked up at me, his blue eyes tired and drained. He gave me a weak smile and winced, remembering his lip was busted. "Papa!" I exclaimed, and knelt down beside him. I was trying to help Papa up, while Arthur (Papa's husband) was opening the door.

... ... ...

I paced around waiting for Arthur Kirkland to come out of Papa's room so I could talk to him. Arthur stepped out of the room with blood stained bandages. _So he does have other wounds. _Arthur gave me a small smile as if to reassure me. _He's trying so hard…_ I thought to myself, knowing I am not the only person that cares about my father. "H-he's waiting for you, dear." His voice trembled. I walked up to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and he shivered fiercely. I let go and gave him a small smile before walking into Papa's room. "Bonjour, Michelle!" He smiled at me. "_Prenez un siege a cote de moi, s'il vous plait?"_ He smiled and patted the spot beside him. I sighed and sat beside him. _He's okay…Thank goodness._ I kissed his cheek, instead of wrapping my arms around him in a hug like I wanted to. "…Papa…" I hesitated. "Papa, who hurt you?" I kept his eyes locked with mine. I was going to get an answer. He sighed knowing I was stubborn, maybe that's something I got from Mama…."Gilbert," He looked down almost ashamed. "That damned red-eyed albino." Papa suppressed a growl, and mutter something that sounded like 'lonesome cur'. I held one of his hands in mine, it was warm and soft, but only calmed me slightly. "Papa, why did he hurt you?" The sweet Frenchman smiled, and ruffled my hair. "_Mon cher, _that is nothing that you need to be worried about, oui?" I nodded slightly, it angered me that he wouldn't tell me. "Michelle? Why don't you go out and get some lunch? Arthur and I are going to have a little chat." I sighed and got up. I wanted to stay, but it would be rude of me to impose on their conversation. I informed Arthur that Papa wanted to talk to him, then I was off to lunch. Little did I know that going to lunch this time, was going to be the most interesting lunch I've ever had.

I sipped on my coffee as I waited for my waitress to bring my salad out. The waitress tromped over and set my salad on the table. I muttered 'thank you.' I don't think she had heard me. I looked down at my lush, green salad and noticed the bright circles. "Tomatoes." I muttered, and gently pushed then to the side with my fork. I like tomatoes, just not the mini-tomatoes. As soon as I started to eat my salad, an olive colored skin toned hand reached down and picked up on of the mini-tomatoes. I followed the hand up to see the face that went along with it. A young boy, he looked to be about twenty, with an odd curl that stuck out of his dark, almond brown hair. He popped the mini-tomato into his mouth, and his emerald green eyes were staring into my blue ones. A disgusted look swept across his face, and my heart skipped a beat. Then he began yelling in Italian. "What the hell is this?!" He screamed, holding up another little tomato, that he had picked off my plate. I shrunk down into my seat as people in the restaurant were turning to look at him. "This is the shittiest tomato I have ever had!" He yelled flinging his hands in the air. And to my astonishment, he ate another! _'If you think they're shit, then stop eating them.' _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. He kept eating them saying they where "shit" and "that they where a damned disgrace and should not be called tomatoes." I sighed and finally had enough, I slammed down how much I owed and a tip, and stormed out the door. As soon as I got out the door, I was crashed into. I fell, hitting my head on the side of the building. Pain shot through the back of my head and rubbed it, trying to open my eyes to see who….oh, him..I glared at the Italian boy who was rubbing his arm. "Stupid girl…" He growled. "Says the boy who ran into me." I snapped back. He looked surprised, as if hardly anyone spoke back to him. He stood, looking me over and clearing his throat before he spoke. "My name is Lovino Vargas." He held his hand out to help me up. I raised a brow at him and hesitated. Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed. "My hand is not going to stay there forever." Well, he was still rude, so I guess it was safe. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up effortlessly. Then the pain shot through my head again and I stumble forward, becoming very dizzy. Lovino wrapped his arms around me, and held me up for a moment. "Hey, girl you okay?" His voice was a whisper, and it took me a few deep breaths to answer him. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." I shook my head, and I really was fine after that. I started to walk off, knowing I needed to get home soon. "Hey!" Lovino yelled running up behind me. I stopped, and turned to face him. He stood beside me, and leaned on the brick wall. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Oh yeah. . ."Thanks for helping me up." I gave him a little smile, maybe he really was-"Not for that, stupid!" He rolled his eyes. _Wait, then for what? He has only been nice to me once! _I crossed my arms over my chest interested in what he was going to say. "Then for what." He smiled brightly at me. "For eating those shitty tomatoes for you." "What?" I hissed. He acted like it was normal to eat off a strangers plate! I stepped up closer to him and glared. "You're kidding me, right? You picked them off my plate! How many people do that? Why didn't you just order your own plate of crappy tomatoes?" I flung my arms up, purely frustrated with this guy. "Because they were too damn shitty." Was his come back. As calmly as I could, I spoke again trying to get my point across. "Then why did you keep-" He cut me off. "Besides you weren't eating them anyways, were you?" I didn't have a come back, and the tricky Italian boy smirked at me. "So, I think you owe me a thank you, but your name will work, if it's pretty." He smiled. He was clever, I'd give him that much, but still rude. "Michelle Williams." I gave him a small smile, as he placed his index finger on his chin and started tapping it. He smiled and it looked nice…."You're lucky, it's a pretty name….for a girl like you." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead, his lips soft and gentle. "_Fino a quando ci inconteremo di nuovo." _He whispered, the Italian words flowing out of his mouth like water. He walked off leaving me bewildered. Was he bipolar? I wish I could speak Italian, so I knew what he had said. Could my life get any stranger?

Meanwhile,

Arthur ran his fingers through Francis' hair his jade eyes filled with worry. "Francis, love. What happened? I leave for two minutes, come back, and you're hurt." He whispered. Francis sighed. "They think Michelle is weak. They want to have bigger lands, they want to take her because they think she is the easiest and the weakest!" Francis' voice had started in a soft whisper but grew into an angry growl. "Arthur." Ocean blue eyes started deep into jade green. "I cannot and will not lose her." He took a long deep breath. "You two are the only things I have left in my life that means anything to me. I love you both so much." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur hesitated for a moment and kissed his love back. Francis pulled away and smiled, Arthur was a little surprised that Francis didn't try to pull him in bed with him, but he could understand, with his injures and all. Arthur hesitated to ask the question pounding in his head. "What if they try to take her…?" He asked in the lowest whisper he could manage Francis looked up at Arthur, eyes blazing at the question, and in a very low, dark tone, Francis snarled. " I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." He paused, taking a sharp breath. " Even if it costs me my life."


End file.
